Rock Star Love
by Parasitic Eve
Summary: Summary: Kai's a rock star and is famous all around the world. At his new school he found one person who has no Idea who he is, and falls for him...hard. What is a rock star sappose to do when trying to win someone over?...sing them a song. TyKai
1. Default Chapter

Okay all heres a new fic from yours truely Nancy!!!  
  
Nanako:......dear god some one kill me now!!! runs off  
  
--'' erm...anywayz sorry, I know I have a lot of other fics I should be working on It's just I had to put this up.  
  
nanako:nancy has to thank riece or tyka forevermore for editing her story and thats it  
  
Summary: Kai's a rock star and is famous all around the world. At his new school he found one person who has no Idea who he is, and falls for him...hard. What is a rock star sappose to do when trying to win someone over?...sing them a song. TyKai  
  
Warning: Yaoi, Mao bashing, and Sugar abuse  
  
Disclamir: I Dont Own The Damn Thing DONT Sue me  
  
Rock Star Love  
  
Chapter1: Kai who?  
  
"Takao!"a loud shriek was directed towards the blue haired Bishi. He cringed and turn to face the brunette who called his name. With her short brown hair bounceing she ran up to Takao and hugged him.  
  
"Hillary, I thought you were in class" The storm blue eyes teen said happily.  
  
"Takao Kinoymia! you didn't tell me you were coming!" the short haried brunette dragged Takao in to the school. Takao sighed inwardly as he let his sister drag him to class.  
  
"I though you were staying home with grandpa."  
  
"Nope, he found out I was fakeing it and force me to go.TT now can you please let go of me, you passed my locker Hill." Takao complained as he yanked his arm from his sisters siron grip. Hillarly blinked once, tiwce.  
  
"Sorry. Oh 'Kao did you here! Kai Hiwatari is coming to our school! his going to be in our class! God he's so hot!"Hillary squealed as she waited for her younger brother to get his stuff. Takao looked over with a confused look upon his face.  
  
"Who?" Takao asked as he closed his locker. Hillary gasped inwarldy.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me! my little brother doesn't evey know about Kai-kun! " Hillary nearly screamed. Takao shrugged and looked at his watch. Cursing under his breath Takao started to walk away from his sister. Before he reached the end of the hall hillary screamed at him.  
  
"Hill if I'm late I'll have to go back to regular English 9![2]" Takao said, not wanting to go back to his regualr classes, he walked faster.  
  
"Yeah yeah-" before Hillary could finish the bell rang. The two siblings exchanged worried looks before running. Their class was in the other building, on the other side of the entrence, on the 3rd floor.  
  
In room B307, Enriched English 11  
  
"Class i would like for you to meet our new student, Kai Hiwatari." the class held their breath as the world known leader of the band the bladesharks, walked in. His famous traingel tattoos on either side of his face, his soft silky duel-hair, his trade mark white scarf, the girls went insane.  
  
"Oh my god KAI!! can you sign my shirt!"  
  
"NO sign my chest!"  
  
"Slut! sigh my book!"  
  
"SHUT IT TRAMP! Kai-Kun sign my cd!"  
  
And so on and so fourth...lets say after 5 mins. They finally setteled down, at least after the teacher screamed and slamed her hands on the desk. Kai sighed bored and uncrossed his arms and looked at the teacher. She shifted her weight.  
  
"Oh...I guess you...um... you want to know where your sitting..." Kai looked at her with a 'Your suppose to be a teacher' kind of look.  
  
"No,. of course not, I'd rather stand up here all day teaching with you and have a merry old time". Kai said dully. The class went silent. The teacher glared at Kai before looking down at her sheets.  
  
"Well.........You'll be sitting next to Takao...who late again...the desk in the middle row thats empty." The teacher said as she made her way to the door . Kai silently nodded his head and sat down looking at the empty desk to his left.  
  
"Sensei? Where are you going?" A short brunette asked as he adjustd his glasses on top of his head.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Takao, see this is what you get when you let a 15 year old in a 17 year old class- " Duel screams were heard as Takao collided with the teacher. Takao fell back on to his butt and his cap went flying. He groaned and looked at the teacher across from him, who landed on her back. Takao got up and pulled the teacher up right.  
  
"Gomen-nasi Sensei! Gomen!" Takao bowed, his blue bangs flopping in his face.  
  
"Takao! next time don't run, stay after class for a small 'talk' now go sit down before I do somthing I'll regreat!" The teacher all but yelled. Takao hung his head and walked over to his desk. Only then did he realizes a new, and very sexy, student sat on the desk next to him.  
  
'So this is the new student...Kai I think his name was...' Takao thought as he took out his binder. Through the whole 80 mins did Takao finally look up from his work when th ebell rang, indecating break was on time. Kai put his pen down and stretched. He was about to walk way when he spotted the blue haired bishi on the floor looking for his hat, on all four. Kai watched in amusment before the younger male stood up scowling the ground.  
  
"Mr. Hiwatari the bell has rung, you have break now for 15 minutes, I would suggest you spend that time somewhere else." The teacher said cooly. Kai's blood red eyes narrowed, Before he could say anthing the teacher turned to look at Takao.  
  
"Now for you! do you want to go back to grade 9 english!" The teacher demanded. Kai could see the male wince and picked up his things before stepping out side of the hall. Looking down he spotted a blue and red hat.  
  
Back to Takao and the teacher  
  
"Gomen-nasi! Sensei" Takao said as he bowed his apology, His hands clasp togther. The teacher sighed as she weaved her hand through her hair.  
  
"okay Takao you can go now, break is almost over." Takako nodded and grabbed his stuff and left the room in a dash. he was hald way through the empty hall when he triped on his own foot.  
  
"Itai[3]...that hurts..." Tako said as he lifted his head from the ground. A chuckle caught his attention and looked to his left.  
  
"It's not funny." Takao pouted as he got up to look at Kai. The crimson eyed male smirked.  
  
"It is when it's not me, here" Kai extended a hand to Takao who eyed him before taking the offer. Kai smiled mischeviously as he pulled Takao up, and in to his arms. Their chest were pushed up against each other. Takao look up confused.  
  
"You know your pretty cute." Kai stated as he played with one Takao's loose bangs. An impish grin found it's way to Kai's lips before he moved his hands from the small of Takao's back to his butt, squeezing it. Takao yelped and pushed Kai away.  
  
"HENTAI!! I don't even know you name! we just met too!" Takao yelled lamely, much to Kai's amusment.  
  
"Don't worry you will know me...all of me." he said as he leaned against the wall, licking his lips." Takao blinked once, twice before he understood and went red.  
  
"perv, besides your to old for me, I'm only 15 and your like, what, 3 years older then me." Takao said as he crossed his arms. Kai frowned.  
  
"I'm not that old you baka!" Kai said annnoyed. That when Takao noticed, the vocalist for 'The BladeSharks' had his hat in his hand.  
  
"Oh you found my hat thanks!" Takao said as he reached for it but Kai pulled it away, above his head.  
  
"Hey! thats not fair! your taller then me!" Kai just smirked.  
  
"Kinoymiya, Takao was it? well if you want your hat back you'll have to kiss me for it." Kai stated as he wagged the hat back and forth, winking. Takao poutes and frowned.  
  
"You know my name but I don't know your! thats not FAIR!!!" Kai blinked  
  
"You treally don't know?" Kai asked astonished.  
  
"Uh...no."  
  
"But...but...but...I'm famous!" The slate hair teen practically yelled. Takao raised a brow.  
  
"Are you now? huh...tell me your name and I'll tell you wither or not I've heard of you."  
  
"Hiwatari Kai." The taller teen stated coldly his hand that held Takao's hat lowered to his sides.  
  
"Never heard of you......yoink!" Takao snatched his hat and ran. Kai stood there dumbfounded. Takao turned around and smiled.  
  
"You better go to class Hiwatari-san! Though I doubt you'd get in trouble 'Mr. Superstar.'!" Takao called as he waved, turning a corner and out of siter fron the pair of blood red eyess. Kai smiled half heartedly.  
  
"Mr. Superstar?"  
  
End Chapter  
  
SO what'cha think? liked it? hate it? review!  
  
[1] Takao's is 15 and takes some grade 11 classes.  
  
[2]Itai means painfull, pain, pretty much it means It hurts.  
  
Riece-muhahahahaha the editing is complete i think i also read it and she forget the  
  
RR=Happy Nancy and Y.Kai Plushies For All  
  
Ja Na 


	2. The deal

**Yeah yeah yeah I know, where the hell have I been?... one word EXAMS! My exams are over!! WHOOO!!! Okay so I sorta told Jen that I would update all of them but I got stuck on a few but I have a one shot lemon coming up and I'm going to post it at OnlyTyKaihotness, if you all can't read it there then give me your eamils and I'll send it to you when I'm done!  
  
Nanako:...--'' we missed so many updates!!! WAI!!!! TT so sorry to everyone who has updated since I've been out of comision! Me and Nan will get on it as soon as possible!oh and this chapter is more serious so...yeah...not sure on the funny but more on the erm...touching and there is this the part where Takao...Oo ACK! falls on to the ground  
  
Don't give it away!! anyways, hope you all don't mind that it's not funny, I've had a...not so good week so yeah. Anyways here ya go! hiding big floor board behind her back  
  
Disclamer: rolls eyes Of course I own it, I own the world!! rolls eyes Italics thoughts  
  
Chapter2: The Deal **

"Okay class please say here when I call you." The teacher announced.

"Marry Chu?" A girl with dark blond hair waved and yelled out 'Here!' before sitting back down. Down the list went the teacher. "Takao Kin-"

"HERE!" the teacher sweatdropped as the genki blue haired bishounen1 sat back down after waving his arm around dangerously. Takao looked over at his bubbly blond friend who sat across the room from him and threw a piece of paper.

"What?" Max whispered loudly, his cobalt blue eyes darting from Takao to the teacher. Takao giggled inwardly before pointing to his stomach then to his mouth. Max laughed before nodding then made a very strange and...a bit scary tired looking face. They exchanged faces after faces with each other before Takao let go of his lips and brought his eyes back in focus so they were crossed eyed, and noticed a silence around them. Takao looked around. "Er...hi?" Max said timidly as he waved his hand once, twice, and a third time before putting it down. "Gomen." Takao and Max said.

10 mins later Takao and Max stood outside a bucket full of water in both their hands.

"Jeesh I didn't think she was going to explode like that!" Max said as he leaned against the wall.

"If I knew she was I wouldn't have tried to make her make a face." Takao said as he sniffed. Max looked over at him and laughed outright.

"That was good though, I can't believe you pulled her lip and messed up her hair!" Max said, nearly rolling on the ground from laughing. Takao glared at his friend.

"Oh shut up!" Takao turned away, his face red. Max shrugged and went silent. Takao sighed.

'Why do I keep thinking about him?...it's not like a like him or something...he's a perverted jerk! I shouldn't care what he's doing now...right?...'

"Who's a perverted jerk?" Takao jumped at Max's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Wha??" Takao sweatdropped.

"You said 'Why do i keep thinking about it him? and stuff like that...who?" Takao's eyes went wide and his face went from fair and tan to plain out red.

"I...um...i...he....you...arg!!" Takao turned to run but forgot that he still had two full buckets in both of his hands. He spilled them both all over himself and tripped on them. Max looked on amused till he noticed someone walking down from the other end.

"Takao watch out!-" It was too late with a loud eep and a grunt, the pair fell to the floor, with Takao on top.

"....Itai..." Takao said as he sat up, on top of who ever he fell on.

"That hurt..." A deep, and familiar voice said, wrapping a arm around Takao's waist. Takao looked down and nearly fainted.

"Kai-san I'm so sorry!" Takao tried to get off but was pulled back down.

"I don't mind, you can stay on top of me for as long as you want" Kai said as his impish smile grew wider as he let a hand go up, under Takao's yellow shirt.

"W-wha?!" Takao gasped as Kai's hand found quite pleasurable spots on the side of his waist, rubbing it. Kai smirked as he rubbed over the spot over and over. I'll make sure he knows me...and he will never forget! Kai thought happily as Takao's eyelids slowly closed. This feels...nice......sooo...nice...hmmm...wait...OH MY GOD!!

"PERVERT!" Takao took his empty bucket and slapped it across Kai's head, causing him to lose grip.

"ACK!" Kai felt Takao's weight lift off his body.

"JEEZ!!" Takao stomped off, only to stop in front of his blonde friend who held a cheeky smile on his face.

"I see now...that's the 'perverted jerk' eh?" Max said happily seeing Takao's face turn from a deep pink to hot red.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Takao said as he went back in to his class, leaving Max on the ground laughing. Lunch Takao sat down next to his sister with a sigh. Hillary looked over and frowned.

"You okay bro?" Takao looked up and smiled.

"I...don't...know" Hillary gave Tala a side ways glance, telling him to leave for a sec.

"Okay little brother what happened?" Takao looked down, a blush splashed across his face.

"Well you know Kai-san?"

"Of course I know him! God I'd be stupid to not! he's so hot! so dark and god his voice. His eyes! have you ever seen eyes like his? so deep and red, you can't forget about his damn hot body!, that pack! and those muscles! oh god and-" Takao sighed and toned his sister out.

"Look Hill-chan I'm going to go now okay, I have to work on my poem for English." Hillary stopped her ranting.

"Oh! I forgot we had that thing at the cafe today!...Kai will be there! he's in our English class and he has to be there!. Maybe if I write a really good poem then he'll notice me and ask me out. OH MY GOD! then we'll have kids and there going to-" Once again Takao stopped listening. Getting up he left his sister to rant to the air. As he walked out of the cafe he noticed a short brunette sitting by himself out in the foyer. Curious Takao went out side, not noticing a pair of crimson eyes watching him, or the pair of electric green eyes watching him walk to the young bishounen.

"Kenny?" Takao asked as he sat down next to his friend. The boy looked up and smiled.

"Hey Taka!" Kenny said as he went back to tinkering with a strange looking object. Takao looked at it before his eyes widened and he laughed, launching himself at his friend and hugging him.

"OH MY GOD KEN! Is that what I think it is??" Takao asked as he hugged Kenny.

"Air...air!!" Kenny choked out as he pawed the air. Takao let go chuckling.

"Sorry Chief." Kenny waved off his apology.

"So...is it?" Takao asked as the picked up the object in to his hands.

"Yeah it is, almost done, I'll give it to you when it is, anyways I gotta get back to work with it, see you after school at the cafe, and I hope your poem is done Taka." Kenny said as he grabbed his object back.

"Oh man! I forgot! I have...ten minutes!!!" Takao screamed and ran out of the foyer, to his English room. Before he got to the room though he, once again, tripped on his own feet.

"AIYA!!!....itai...that hurt" Takao picked himself up and was about to run forward when he slammed into something...more like someone. A pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Whoo, watch where you're going Takao-kun." Takao looked up.

"Oh Mr. Neroki! I'm sorry!" Mr. Neroki smiled, his electric green eyes shining.

"Call me Hiro Takao. It's quite alright" Hiro let go of Takao, but not before giving a light squeeze

"English class Mr- Hiro." Takao said, not noticing how the teachers' eyes watched his body.

"Oh yes Mrs. Jun has you guys doing a poem contest right?" Takao nodded happily, he loved writing poems. "So what is your theme?"

"Well Mrs. Jun chose it for us, I got depression" Takao said smiling. Hiro licked his lips.

"Oh I see, well I wish you luck and I see you there."

"Kay kay! bye Mr. Neroki!!" Takao waved before runing off to his room, missing the lustfull look in his teachers eyes.

After school, in the Cafe Takao sat down on a chair and sighed as he looked over his work. There was just something missing to it, he was never depressed before...well not since his mother died.

"How's your poem coming along Takao-Kun?" a voice from behind asked him. Takao turned around to see Kai and blushed slightly. Kai was wearing , tight leather pants, with a button up see through white shirt. He was drenched from head to toe yet the triangles still stayed on. (Nanako: drools Nancy: drools Takao: in the bathroom)

"Takao-kun?" Kai asked, smirking inwardly.

"Huh? oh! it's pretty good...what was your name again?" Takao asked. He truly did forget, after worrying over his poem.

"WHAT!?" Kai nearly screamed...his eyes twitched. "Kai." Takao thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah heheheh......so how's your poem?"

"Good." Kai said, a bit peeved, he was famous for heavens sake! He was world known, everyone loved him! He could get any girl, heck any guy to be his lover, yet the one person he was actually interested in didn't even know him, let alone remember his name!

"I'm sorry Kai-san, if I made you mad." Takao said, Even if he is a perv I still don't want him to hate me.

"..................s'Okay, look we better go take our seat." Kai said walking off, ignoring the girls that surrounded him once he left the back room. Takao left, following Kai with a wide smile. Ten people had gone up and recited their poem, Kai had been one of the first and practicably everyone loved his poem and him. Kai came back to sit next to Takao, putting an arm around his chair. Takao looked at his hand to Kai's face before rolling his eyes, the stupid perv.

"SETTEL DOWN! now our next student to recite is, Takao Kinomiya!" Takao got up from his chair and yelped when Kai pinched his rear. Glaring at Kai who winked he walked over to the stage.

"Um...hi, my poem is called um..." Takao swallowed, he was nervous, he really didn't like talking infront of people. "My poem is called Can you?" Takao took a breath.

'Can you see my tears?

Can you feel my pain?

Have you ever felt fear How many times must I cry?

How many times must I scream?

How many times must I die?

Before I fall?

I cried a river of tears down my face

I shed blood for grace

I let you hold my heart I let you rip it out from the start

The bitter taste of my soul still with in my mouth

A kiss upon my lips

Can you hear it?

the lies, the truth, my screams?

Can you feel it?

the pain, the hurt, my fears?

Can you see it?

the tears, the blood, my death?

Can you?

or are you like everyone else?" Takao stopped and waited as the crowed stayed silent. Slowly Takao looked up and found eveyone staring at him in disbelieve.

"Um...it's over." Takao said and a faint clap was heard. Takao looked over to see Mr. Neroki clapping and then Kai and then everyone else. Takao smiled and bowed, literally bouncing over to his seat next to Kai. Takao was too happy to be bothered when Kai put his arms around Takao's chair or the glares he got from all the girls.

"Takao that was wonderful!! sniff okay we'll have 30 minutes to decide the winners and while you all wait, eat up!" Mrs. Jun said as she walked off with the judges. Takao happily skipped over to the 'dinning hall'. He hummed to himself only to stop as he say a herd of people walking to the dinning room. shrugging he went a different way. He walked down a empty hall way when heard someone call out his name.

"Oh! Mr. Superstar, are you stalking me?" Takao asked accusingly. Kai smirked.

"If you want to call that way, look Takao, I have a poem for you." Kai said as he pulled Takao to another room.

"Really? why would you do that....um...what was your name aga-"

"KAI!! ITS KAI!!" Takao smiled at Kai's red face.

"I knew that." Kai sweatdropped.

"Anyways, may I read you the poem?" Takao nodded and jumped on to a empty desk.

"Okay, I hope you like it," Kai took a breath. "No matter how-"

"Boys?" Both teens looked over at the door to find...Hiro standing there.

"Oh Mr. Neroki!" Takao smiled. Kai glared at the 23 year old.

"You to should get going it's been almost 20 minutes." Hiro said, watching Takao jump of the desk, his blue hair gracefully resting back down.

"Kay Mr.-"

"Hiro"

"Kay Hiro-sama, me and Kai-san will be there." Takao said as he headed for the door. Kai glared at Hiro before following Takao, only to be stopped.

"Look Kai, I suggest you leave Takao-kun alone." Mr. Neroki said dangerously.

"Why would I do that? if you haven't noticed he's 15 and you're 23." Kai said as he glared at him, the two were the same height.

"It doesn't matter, look, you might be famous but I won't let you take Takao." Hiro said as he glared back.

"It isn't your choice." Kai said as he stepped forward.

"Fine, lets see who can get Takao to the school dance, which is coming up in a month." Hiro said as he too stepped forward.

"Fine" With that Kai left. And so it begins.

**End Chapter  
  
1 bishoune: cute boy!! -  
  
**

**Okay so what did you all think? I know it's weird to have a teacher to take a 15 year old to a dance, lets just say...it doesn't matter in my fic okay? anyways I know not enough funny, there will be next chapter, lets say, every guy and girl in the school hears about this and goes after Takao. **

**Nanako: next Chapter. **

**"Takao!!!" a herd of people yelled at the top of there lungs. Takao looked to his left and right, they were coming in from both ways. He was trapped. "KISS ME!!!" Takao screached as Mao launched her self at him. Oh god help me...was Takao's last thought as he screamed and ran in to his locker, locking it from the inside. ten mins later. Oh crap I'm stuck!!! Okay so there that. Hope you liked! **

**Jen's Notes; Hey thank u for letting me beta this for you Nancy!!! Was fun to do! If You want me to beta more for you just send me! I hope I did it alright So yeah , this story is Beta-read by me Jen**


	3. FunFunRUN!

**hiya all!! I finally got down the big 5 ton wall that blocked me from my ideas. WRITERS BLOCK IS GONE!! how here is the 3 chappie!**

**Warning: a bit of Yuri and sexual Harassment.**

**I do not own any of the Beyblade Characters.**

**Chappter 3: Fun Fun RUN!!!**

Takao yawned as he rolled over on to his back, pulling the sheets off him.

"TAKAO!! GET UP!!" Hilary's voice rang across the hall and to her little brothers room. Takao grumbled gibberish before try to sit up.

"I hate mornings..." Takao huffed as he slowly got on his boxers. Now no one exactly knows this but Takao preferred sleeping in his birthday suite.

"TAKAO!!!!" The shrieked seemed to be closer then before But still Takao didn't bother to respond. As he grabbed his hat his door busted open to revealing Hillary in all her glory.

"...........................Morning!" Takao chirped happily at seeing the vein throbbing on his sisters forehead.

Ahhhh waking up to an Angry Hilary...can life get any better?

"Morning..." Hillary said through clenched teeth before stomping off. Takao just shrugged and skipped behind her.

"Hmm... I wonder if Mr Super Star will be at school today?" Takao mused to him self as Hillary got in to her car and blasted up the music she was playing.

"Com'on!! Tala's not going to wait!!" Hillary screamed as he sweatdroped when Takao tripped on his own foot. All tall red head peered at his friend on the ground before rolling his azure eyes.

"Come on dragon, your usually up and about at this time." Tala said as he drove off on to the road. Takao stuck out his tongue at Tala before blinking.

"Tal-kun why are you wearing white leather??" Takao asked as he re tied his hair. Hilary snickered.

"Cus apparently, wolf boy here has a crush." Takao giggled at the blush that rose on his older friend cheek.

"SHUT UP!!" Tala screamed but all they did was laugh. "Stupid Kinomiya kids." Tala muttered as he blasted the music louder.

at school

"Shhh... is that him?" a girl with long violet coloured hair asked as she looked around the field of student of were holding flowers and chocolates. Teddies, cards, gifts and just about anything and everything. Kai walked past the crowed with out another thought before catching the eye of his teacher.

"Hiro." Kai said as the older male nodded his head. They were about to leave, there own little plan in their head with a loud scream from the crowed was heard. And ever louder scream followed as Kai and Hiro watched the crowed run forward.

"TAKAO!!!" Kai blinked, Hiro blinked.

they ran after the crowed.

"G-GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Takao screamed as some guy tried to kiss him and some girls groped his ass. Tala and Hilary tried to make there was to Takao but was pushed down.

"TAKAO! GO OUT WITH ME!!" The crowed Screamed together. Takao took one look at all of them before letting lose a loud shriek. Screaming bloody murder Takao ran in to the school. Completely missing Kai and Hiro as he ran between them. The crowed followed trampling over the rock star and the teacher.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Takao screamed as he turned a corner and bumped in to some one.

"Are you alright?" A boy with long raven hair that was bound by white ribbon. Takao nodded his head and took the offered hand from the golden eyed male.

"do you happen to know where a guy name Kai is?" The stranger asked as he flashed a fang grin. Takao blinked and shook his head before wiping his head around when he heard the crowed.

"Oh well if you do tell him his buddies are looking for him and that Rei was here, thanks." The stranger said as Takao ran of with his thumbs up, showing that he would.

"TAKAO!!!!" Rei flattened him self on the wall as the crowed came past him. Rei sweatdroped.

"Takao....so he's the kid Kai's after. Should have known." Rei said as he went on his search for his band leader.

Back to Takao

By the now the poor boy was crying. he smashed in to a door before getting up again to run.

"WHY WON'T YOU PEOPLE LEAVE ME ALO- Oooooh" Tyson lost his train of thought as he noticed something shine near his locker. Totally forgetting about his chase he bounced to where it was.

"A PENNY!!" Takao giggled before throwing it up in to the air. "Lucky penny."

"TAKAO!!" The blue haired boy froze and turned to his left only to be met with a crowed of boys. Turing to his right but nearly fainted when he saw the crowed of girls.

It's was like he was in a western movie. The two crowed send daggers at each other as everything stood still. I small 8th grader meeped and lunged in to the garbage can. The tumble rolled by before all hell broke loose.

"Takao!!!" a herd of people yelled at the top of there lungs. Takao looked to his left and right, they were coming in from both ways. He was trapped. "KISS ME!!!" Takao screeched as Mao launched her self at him. Oh god help me...was Takao's last thought as he screamed and ran in to his locker, locking it from the inside.

ten mins later.

"Oh crap! I'm STUCK!"

**End Chapter.**

** Sorry for the delay…hope you all like. Yes I know not enough humor. And short. Sorry.  
-Dark**


End file.
